Sayain Love
by FaggotBakery
Summary: Have you ever felt as if some thing or some one was missing in your life? Vegeta has. Until he found the one he TRUELY loved! Senko. Goku was turned into a female and named Shiku. Will Goku fall for Vegeta as well? G&V
1. Chapter 1

**Renewed Story To:**

**Sayain Love**

LiL Girl: Tell me the story?

**"Talking"  
>In Mind/**

**~Chapter 1~**

**"Chi, I'm sorry! I promise It wont happen again!" said Goku, following the raven haired woman as she packed her bags.**

**"Goku," she said. She turned around, facing her Eath-Sayain husband, hands on hips. "you said that last year. And the year before that. And the year before **_**THAT**_**!"**

**Goku sighed. He didn't **_**want**_** to lose his wife. It'd be too painful.**

**"I'm sorry... Look, I'll make it up to you! I'll come to Gohan's party tomarrow. I promise!" Goku picked his wife up into the air.**

**"Fine, but if your not-"**

**"I will be..!" Goku stated, cutting her off.**

**Chi-chi nodded and Goku smiled as he began hugging her.  
>_Meanwhile_<br>"Princess Lucy, your father. He is in need of your asistants..!" said a demon, bowing to a young woman with long violet hair.**

**She began walking to her father's throne room. She opened the door and poked her head in.**

**"Now, Kori, I need you to go and get whats rightfully mine!" said the demon king, Nightmare.**

**"The dragonballs, my lord?" asked Kori.**

**"Yes, I-"**

**"daddy?" said Lucy, speaking out and walking in. Nightmare looked up at her. Kori stood anf walked out.**

**"Yes, Lucinda?" he said. "You wanted me..?" Lucy saud, sitting in fron of her father, as if a bow.**

**"Ah, yes!" Well, you see, my sweet, loving, little baby angel..! Daddy needs you to do him a **_**big**_** favor..!" he said in a soft tone.**

**"Yes, daddy?"**

Hope you liked it! Hope to get reviews! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Renewed Story To:**

**Sayain Love**

LiL Girl: Tell me another story?

**"Talking"  
>In Mind/**

**~Chapter 2~**

**"Kakarott, you moron!" yelled Vegeta, trying to throw punches at Goku.**

**"Whoa, calm down, Vegeta!" said Goku. He then threw a punch hoping to miss. Got got Vegeta in the nose and Vegeta backed away.**

**"Gah, Kakarott!" Vegeta turned away, trying to catched the blood with his gloved hands.**

**"Kami, I'm sorry, Geta.." said Goku. Vegeta wipped the blood and watched the Earth-Sayain sit down and pull at the grass. Goku was looking down. He seemed upset. **

**Vegeta growled. He didn't like seeing this 'sadness'. Too mushy! /Kami, what is with this planet?/ thought Vegeta. "What's wrong, Kakarott?" he said. **

**Goku looked back up. "Nothin'." said Goku, sighing. Vegeta shook his head. "Spit it out, clown!" **

**Goku sighed again. "Just... Chi-chi.. It's like she doesn't love me anymore..!" **

**"Love..!" Vegeta spit in disgust. "The 'Love' you talk of is worthless to me!"**

**"Sometimes.. I think.. Maybe she loves someone else..?" said Goku. Vegeta nodded. "Maybe so..?"**

**_Meanwhile_**

**Gohan was playing ball with Videl. "Videl!" he said, running to her. **

**((OOC: I know they didn't meet till highschool but hey! :P I needed something!))**

**"I'm fine!" said Videl. She had fallen after tripping over a rock, trying to catch the ball. **

**"H-Hello..?" said a soft, quiet voice. Gohan and Videl looked up as Lucy walked out of the woods. "H-Help..?" she said, falling to the ground. **

**"Kami! Little girl, are you okay?" yelled Gohan, running to her.**

**_That Night_**

**"My lord.." said Kori, bowing to Nightmare. **

**"Yes?"**

**"We found the dragonballs..!"**

**Nightmare smirked. The demons brought in the dragonballs and set them down.**

**"Arise, Shenron!" The sky of hell darkened fifteen times more as the magical dragon appeared. **

**"You have waken me..! What is your wish?" he asked.**

**"Grant me my wish, oh powerful one? I wish Son Goku were a female. Weak. So I may catch 'her'!" he said. **

**"Your wish... Is granted..!"**

**Kind of messed up but.. :P Ya know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renewed Story To:**

**Sayain Love**

LiL Girl: Tell me another story?

**"Talking"  
>In Mind/**

**~Chapter 3~**

**Goku opened his eyes. Chi-chi's hair was now in his face. He stood as he rubbing his, now growling, stomach.**

**/Soft skin..?/ he thought. He was afraid to look down. His tail lifted and he looked back. "M-My tail..? It's back!" he whispered. **

**He went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His eyes widened as he was now, acually, a 'she'!**

**"Oh, Kami!" she said. She ran to the bed roomand put on her clothes. /I have to talk to Vegeta!/ she thought, practicly screaming in her head.**

**Goku ran to the door and opened it. She sighed and jumped into the air, flying off.**

**_Elsewhere_**

**Goku finally arrived at C.C. by noon. She landed in the backyard and ran into the gravity chamber. **

**"Vegeta, help!" she nearly screamed. Suddenly, she stopped and fell to her knees. **

**Vegeta's eyes widened. How was there a female sayain 'kneeling' before him. He turned off the gravity chamber and stalked toward her.**

**"What the-" **

**"Vegeta! It's me! Goku..!" said Goku. **

**"K-Kakarott?" **

**_Later_**

**Vegeta and Goku had told Bulma about Goku's 'situation'!**

**"So, your telling me... You were a girl when you woke?" asked Bulma. "Yes.. But Bulma?" **

**"Yes?"**

**Goku looked down. "Can we not tell anyone..?" Bulma nodded.**

**"What about the androids in two years-" Goku stopped as Vegeta spoke up, "We have **_**another**_** mystery.."**

**Piccolo walked with Gohan. He began to stare at Goku. "Who's this?" asked Gohan.**

**"Shiku, another sayain who had survived!" replied Vegeta. Piccolo glanced at Vegeta.**

**"Okay..?" **

**Goku smiled. "Nice to meet you!" she said.**


End file.
